On Our Anniversary
by Rossnrachgal
Summary: A look at the words Niles and Daphne would write to each other in their cards on milestone anniversaries. First chapter is their one year anniversary. Rating for some romance references.
1. One Year

One Year

 _My Love –_

 _I truly can't believe we're already celebrating one year of marriage. It seems like yesterday that you surprised me and wanted to marry me at that very moment. That night, and the days that followed, turned out to be one of the greatest times of my life. The week in Bora Bora with you was one that I will never forget (nor will I forget the incredibly painful sunburn I brought home). When I made love to you in that tropical paradise, I felt like you and I were the only two people in the world. Your exquisite body beneath mine, looking into your beautiful brown eyes – I will cherish that time with you forever._

 _You were my rock when hard times hit so early on in our marriage. You were all I could think about when I first learned I was sick and needed surgery. The thought of not having many wonderful years with you scared me more than I've ever been. But we got through it. You stood by me and were patient while I needed time to get back to normal. I will be grateful for that for the rest of my life. I'm so grateful for you each and every day._

 _When I think about the people of this city we live in, I always think how they can't wait for a sunny day. They cherish those rare days and say the sun makes them happier. But I cherish the cloudless nights when I can see the moon. Because when I see the moon, I instantly think of you, and it makes me the happiest man alive. I'd live with clouds in the sky everyday if it meant seeing the moon every night. It reminds me of our love for each other and how lucky I am to call you my wife._

 _Daphne, thank you for this last year. I can probably never put into words what it has meant to me. You are my entire world. Sometimes I still have to pinch myself just to make sure this is real life. I spent so many years wondering what it would be like to be your lover, companion, and best friend. Let me tell you – it has been better than I could have ever imagined. I love you to the moon and back._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Niles_

* * *

 _My dearest Niles,_

 _Here we are one year later. It's gone so fast that it seems like yesterday. And while we don't have pictures to look back on our day, every day in my mind, I relive the moment that I became your wife. It truly was the best day of my life. Your vows were the most beautiful things anyone has ever said to me. I will never forget you calling me your "one true love". There's no doubt in my mind that you are my one true love._

 _I thought I knew what love was before I fell for you. I thought I knew what it was to care for someone so much that you couldn't live without them. I was so wrong. Falling in love with you taught me what love really is. Because I simply know that living without you is something I never want to do. When you had your surgery, I was more afraid I had ever been in me life. When you opened those beautiful blue eyes of yours after your procedure, I simply knew we were going to be okay. Every time I look into your eyes I see love, and I also see it looking back at me._

 _Thank you for always being patient. I know it hasn't been easy living with my mother, but it means so much to me that you continue to be so welcoming. Believe me, I know that my family isn't easy to deal with. But you put my needs above yours, and I want you to know how thankful I am for everything you do. When we have the house back to ourselves, I want to show you how thankful I am for you in every room :)_

 _When I found that silly dragon Roz gave you in your closet last year, I had to do a double take. I instantly knew it was something you would never purchase, and when you told me the story behind it, I couldn't believe it. I know you don't believe in my visions, but I did see a man with a dragon after confiding in you about my other visions all those years ago. I certainly didn't need that to happen to confirm that you are the love of my life, but it makes me smile every time I think about it. Niles, you are the absolute love of my life, and I want you to know it every day. You make me feel safe, sexy, and loved. Thank you for that. I love you so much and can't wait to see what the next year brings._

 _XoXo –_

 _Daphne_


	2. Five Years

Five Years

 _My Love –_

 _Somehow it's been five years since we flew to Reno and we promised each other forever. I guess it's true what they say…..time flies when you're having fun. It certainly doesn't seem like it's already been five years, but here we are. You make me happier with every passing day._

 _You are an amazing wife and mother and I couldn't ask for a better life partner. David and I are so lucky to have you in our lives. I'm not even sure where we would be without you. Somehow you make having a three year old seem so easy. You're so natural in everything you do with him, and I'm always in awe when I watch the smiles he brings to your face. You're absolutely beautiful when you smile. It's one of my favorite things about you. I'm smiling as I write this just thinking about you._

 _I can never thank you enough for everything you do for us, but I hope that our upcoming trip will give you the rest and relaxation you deserve. I know we never made it to Hawaii before we got married (well I didn't at least). I'm so excited to share everything I had planned then with you now. The beaches, volcanoes, and sunsets will all be stunning, but none will come close to matching your beauty. I can't wait to have you to myself for a week and make new memories with you._

 _I know I've told you a thousand times how happy I am that we found each other, but I always think it's worth telling you again. Before you came into my life, absolutely nothing made sense. I was a lost man just existing from day to day. When I met you, it suddenly seemed like I had a reason to smile about the little things. Every time I went to visit Frasier I secretly hoped you would be there, and the days that you were there were the brightest in that time of my life. And though it took me seven years to tell you how I felt, I wouldn't change a thing about how it all came to be. Married for five years now and together for seven, these have been the best times of my life. You are the best wife a man could ask for._

 _I love you always,_

 _Niles_

 _My dearest Niles,_

 _Has it really been five years already? I feel like I just woke up in your arms as a newlywed as you made all my dreams come true. I feel today just as I felt that day. Excitement, joy, and my heart pounding like a teenager. Somehow you make the words everlasting love a reality for me. I'm not sure that it's something I truly believed in until you and I came together. But everyday with you I'm reminded of how lucky I am to be your wife._

 _I know that often times "life" can get in the way of the romance. Many times it means cleaning up after David, sleeping in his bed when he has a nightmare, or watching some silly television program with him rather than going out for a night on the town. But I see the smiles on your face when we do those things with him, and I know it truly makes you happy. Watching you with him brings such joy to my life. You two are so cute together, and you are both my entire world. You are an amazing father. And I know that some days are harder than others, but at the end of every day I can't imagine going through this crazy life with anyone other than you. Thank you for everything you do for us._

 _I'm so excited for our holiday to Hawaii. I bought something to wear for your eyes only (but you have to wait until we're there to see me in it). I think we both deserve some time away to reconnect with each other. You're the most romantic husband, and I can't wait for this time together. These past five years have been the greatest of my life, and it's all because of you and David. Niles Crane, I love you more than I could ever put into words._

 _XoXo –_

 _Daphne_


End file.
